The present invention relates to a manufacturing machine, in particular a laser machine, of the type comprising a base provided with a horizontal guide on which is slidably mounted a cantilever arm projecting from the base, and wherein the arm carries a second guide, orthogonal to the first guide, along which a manufacturing head is slidably mounted, which in the case of a laser machine is formed by a focusing head.
The applicant has manufactured with great commercial success a machine of this type known with the trademark "Platino 1325" having net work travels of 1300.times.2500 mm. One of the major advantages of this machine is that it can be transported from the construction site to the installation site without being disassembled. In fact, the maximum transversal dimension of the machine (in the direction of the longitudinal direction of the cantilever arm) is about 2400 mm which is the maximum width admitted by the rules of the road for ordinary road transports. Machine of this type with greater transversal dimension should be disassembled for the transport and would need skilled operators for reassembling and setting up the machine in the installation site, which involves an increase of the transport and installation time and of the cost of the machine.